1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interdental space cleaner, and more particularly, to an easy to handle interdental cleaner having different cleaning zones.
2. Discussion of the Background
Regular and frequent regimen of teeth cleaning is required for a good oral hygiene. Several instruments such as the toothbrush are commonly used for that purpose. However some teeth areas are not properly cleaned by the toothbrush because of its design. Therefore, other devices such as toothpicks, dental floss and other dental instruments are provided for cleaning interdental spaces removing food and dental plaque preventing caries and inflammation of the gum.
The use of dental floss has been known for decades. Dental Floss is commonly used by adults rather than kids or even some handicap people having limited use of one hand. Therefore, even though is used often dental floss is unpopular, especially for kids, because it is necessary to be familiar with the application technique which requires time, patience and the use of both hands.
The conventional toothpicks, as mentioned above, are another choice for interdental cleaning mainly because of their cost. However the toothpick is difficult to use in areas where the teeth are really close together and does not maintain sufficient strength.
An example of a toothpick is U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,009 which discloses a toothpick made from plastic comprising an elongated body portion having an upwardly extending ridge and a pair of angulated legs defining a longitudinal groove. The tip end of the toothpick having different angles, however it not easy to be used by a kid or a handicapped person and also does not provide enough area to not just remove the food between the teeth but also clean the teeth by contact.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a dental cleaning device that is easy to handle, especially for a kid or a handicapped person, which not just removes the food between teeth but also encourage thorough teeth 10 cleaning to prevent carries and inflammation of the gum.